Vieilles promesses
by Krissel Majere
Summary: Y en ese momento, en ese instante, Francis se da cuenta de que nada volverá a ser igual. Francis/Jeanne d'Arc


Título: Vieilles promesses

Autora: Krissel Majere.

Fandom: AP Hetalia.

Pareja: Francis/Jeanne d'arc.

* * *

-Hoy he soñado contigo.

Alza la mirada, casi sin darse cuenta y cambiando la postura ensimismada que lleva adoptando desde hace horas, para clavarla en la fuente de voz que ha logrado sobresaltarle.

Unos ojos claros le dan la bienvenida.

Por un segundo cree que se trata del cielo, que se ha hecho más pequeño y brillante para que pueda verlo mejor, pero al segundo siguiente se da cuenta de que es un pensamiento estúpido y sin sentido (más propio del idiota de Inglaterra con sus amigos y bichos imaginarios que de él) y cabecea con la cabeza para espabilarse.

-¿Cómo has dicho?-pregunta, y por primera vez se da cuenta de que la voz y los ojos de cielo pertenecen a una niña…no mayor de trece años, calcula, puede que incluso menos.

La niña ladea la cabeza y sus largas y despeinadas trenzas doradas casi le acarician la mano al hacerlo.

-_J'ai rêvé de toi_-repite tranquilamente y con una especie de determinación en la voz que el rubio no logra comprender del todo-. Esta noche. Eras tú, estoy segura; no creo que pudiera olvidarte nunca.

Parpadea.

-¿En serio, _pétite_?-se levanta de la roca de donde estaba sentado para acercarse un poco más a ella. Se ríe ligeramente, medio de corazón, y casi logra que suene sincero-. Lo siento, creo que no te conoz…

-Me llamo Jeanne-le interrumpe sin brusquedad y con un mohín que a la nación se le antoja adorable, como si no le gustase que la llamasen "pequeña"-. Pero eso ya lo sabías. Tú me llamaste por mi nombre en el sueño…parecías saberlo todo sobre mí.

-¿De verdad?-se arrodilla para quedar a su altura, divertido. La niña huele a campo y a sol de Domrémy-. ¿Y qué era lo que te decía en el sueño, _pétite_?

Jeanne le mira. Le mira y le traspasa con esos cielos que tiene por ojos.

-_Sauve-moi._

La sonrisa se le congela en el rostro y durante un segundo el rubio está completamente convencido de que ha oído mal.

-¿"Sálvame"?-la risa le sale algo más falsa en esta ocasión, hasta para sus propios oídos-. No sé de que estás hablando, _pétite_, no necesito que nadie me salve…

Y vuelve a interrumpirle, pero esta vez no lo hace con palabras. En su lugar una mano (_pequeña, suave_) le aparta un mechón de pelo del rostro y le acaricia la mejilla con suavidad. Su expresión se ha dulcificado, angelizado, pero sus ojos permanecen decididos y algo severos, como una madre sobre protectora que está cansada de decirle a su hijo más querido que tenga cuidado. La idea le tienta a sonreír.

-A veces tengo sueños… dice que solo son tonterías…pero yo no lo creo así. Porque en ellos me habla una voz muy hermosa…

-¿La mía?-se encuentra preguntando, interrumpiéndola, pero ella niega con la cabeza.

-No…una voz más hermosa que cualquiera que pudiera haber en la tierra-dice finalmente, como si no encontrase las suficientes palabras para expresarlo-. Creía…Creía que eran ángeles…pero nunca entendí nada de lo que trataban de decirme-alza la mirada brucamente-. Ahora he logrado entenderlo al fin.

Sus ojos relampaguean como si fuera a hacer tormenta. Es una niña extraña, piensa el mayor.

-Así que un ángel te habla en sueños-dice, dándole vueltas a la idea. No es posible, por supuesto, pero tampoco quiere destrozar las ilusiones de la pequeña-, ¿y fue ese ángel el que te dijo que me salvases?-La niña nota su incredulidad, la nota incluso aunque haya tratado de disimularla, pero no parece enfadada-. _Pétite_…toda Francia necesita ser liberada, ¿no crees que es demasiado trabajo para una niña?

-Puede ser…pero tal vez…-su expresión se torna triste y cansada, y por un segundo parece mucho mayor de lo que en realidad es, como un reflejo de Francia. Como un reflejo de él mismo-, tal vez Francia haya olvidado lo que es la libertad.

_Tal vez hayas olvidado cómo era ser libre._

Y Francis la mira. La mira como si fuera la primera vez en toda la conversación. Y ella lo nota, lo nota y parece encontrarlo divertido porque sonríe (una sonrisa amplia de dientes pequeños y blancos; como perlas) y el rubio se siente repentinamente embelesado por ella.

-¿Eso crees?-pregunta el hombre y su voz suena más débil de lo que había pretendido en un principio-. ¿Y a qué le llamas tú libertad, _pétite pucelle_?

Ella amplia su sonrisa, más, si es que eso es posible y se lleva una mano a lo que, en un principio, el francés cree que es el cuello pero que, cuando logra fijarse mejor, nota que es un pequeño y sencillo colgante.

_Una cruz de madera._

-_Él_ es libertad-dice con devoción-, Él me ayudará a conseguir la tuya…y esto-su pequeña mano abandona el colgante para deslizarse hasta su pecho de niña, justo en el lado izquierdo, cerca de su corazón-, _esto_ también es libertad-su expresión se suaviza, sus cielos le miran con dulzura-, y ambos pertenecen ahora a Francia.

El tiempo se detiene.

El tiempo se detiene y todo lo que el mayor puede hacer es mantenerse mirando a esa niña. A esa niña que dice que ha oído la voz de Dios y que va a salvarle. A esa niña de trenzas sucias y ojos limpios. A esa niña con la cruz de madera en el corazón que acaba de ofrecerle ambas cosas con una sonrisa en la cara.

_Un segundo_

Sabe que su expresión en estos momentos debe ser un poema, probablemente incluso ridícula, porque Jeanne se ríe a carcajadas al verle, con el repicar de campanas que tiene de voz, y comenta algo gracioso sobre que va a ser más duro defenderle de lo que había creído en un principio.

Y en ese momento, en ese instante, Francis se da cuenta de que nada volverá a ser igual.

_Porque_ _solo había necesitado un segundo para ganarse su corazón._

* * *

Notas de la autora: Completa y absolutamente dedicado a Nuigurumy; por viciarme a Jeanne y a la pareja en general y porque este intento (fallido) de fluff fue escrito solo para ella.

Mi pequeña visión de cómo sería el primer encuentro de Francis y Juana de Arco. No es perfecto, por supuesto, pero lo hice con mucho cariño, así que espero que disfrutéis de él la mitad de lo que yo lo hice escribiéndolo.

Mi OTP no yaoi de Hetalia, sin ninguna duda xD

¿Review?


End file.
